Une fois de plus
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: Sous la lumière pâle de la lune, seule témoin de leurs rencontres, deux êtres s'affrontent, s'attirent pour se quitter, une fois de plus...


**Rating : **on va dire que ça oscille entre T et M… je ne sais jamais.

**Genre : **Romance et un peu d'Angst, je pense.

**Pairing : **Vous verrez bien ^__^

**Disclamer : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à leur auteur, blablabla, bref, vous connaissez la suite.

Bien le bonjour à tous ^^.

Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écris il y a quelque mois, prise d'un grand élan de motivation auquel je n'ai pas résisté. Le pairing est assez inhabituel, je le concède, mais il est basé sur un trip dans un forum, alors à force, ce couple est devenu « normal » lol.

Je tiens à préciser que ce one-shot n'a aucun lieu avec l'une ou l'autre de mes fics. Il est complètement indépendant.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous laisse découvrir.

**Une fois de plus**

La lune, seule source lumineuse, répand ses rayons argentés sur la clairière silencieuse et endormie. La surface du petit étang, à peine troublée par une légère brise nocturne, lui renvoie son image, légèrement déformée et élargie. Un peu plus loin, un oiseau de nuit lance son cri avant de prendre son envol. Un hibou probablement. Mais bientôt, le silence nocturne dans cet espace isolé, en plein coeur de l'une des forêts qui entourent Konoha, se voit troublé par des sons ne provenant pas de la faune locale.

En tendant l'oreille, on peut reconnaître des bruits de lutte. Et finalement, apparaissent près de l'étang deux silhouettes mouvantes, qui se confrontent, s'affrontent, se repoussent, avant de s'attirer à nouveau pour d'autres échanges. Il s'agit bien d'une lutte, même s'il n'y a rien de chaotique dans leurs mouvements. Tout est d'une précision presque parfaite. Pour un peu, on pourrait prendre ces deux combattants pour des danseurs, tant l'harmonie se lit dans leurs mouvements.

Pourtant aucun ne retient ses coups ni ne ménage son adversaire. Ils sont très fiers l'un comme l'autre, et respectent trop l'autre pour cela. Ce serait une insulte qu'aucun ne désire produire. Et pourtant, le poing de l'un glisse vers sa cible, bloqué adroitement par l'autre. Le pied parti en contre-attaque rencontre un autre blocage et doit se replier. Mais aucun ne renonce. Coup de poing, coup de pied, esquive, blocage et contre-attaque, tout s'enchaîne sur un rythme soutenu.

Mais malgré tout, l'harmonie existe. Elle naît de la connaissance que chaque combattant à de l'autre, de l'habitude de ces affrontements qui ne sont pourtant pas aussi fréquents qu'ils pourraient le souhaiter. Leurs yeux, mais aussi leurs corps tous entiers, ont mémorisé chaque attaque ou feinte. Leurs corps s'ajustent l'un à l'autre, leur permettant de combattre sans se ménager, sans pour autant se blesser réellement.

Nouvelle esquive et l'une des silhouettes est propulsée dans les airs, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle pivote sur elle même et atterrit souplement, presque avec grâce, sur le sol. Ses longs cheveux dansent un moment autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle esquive une nouvelle attaque. Sa contre attaque pousse l'autre silhouette à s'écarter à son tour. Elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas perdre sa concentration. Les mouvements de son adversaire sont fluides, ils semblent glisser comme l'eau qui échappe à toute emprise ou étreinte, le rendant presque insaisissable.

Leurs regards se croisent l'espace d'un instant. Les rayons argentés de la lune se reflètent dans les yeux nacrés de la silhouette aux mouvements fluides et gracieux. Ils accrochent et révèlent l'éclat sanglant de ceux de l'autre combattant.

Le contact visuel semble vouloir durer un temps infini. Aucun d'entre eux n'a cessé de bouger, mais leurs regards eux ne se quittent pas. C'est un autre affrontement qui vient de s'engager. Ce sera à celui qui détournera le premier les yeux. Mais l'un est désavantagé, dans ce duel d'une autre nature. Car son adversaire peut tuer d'un regard. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il n'utilisera pas cet aspect de son don héréditaire. La mort de son adversaire n'est pas l'objectif d'Itachi Uchiwa.

Le nuke-nin esquive le poing de son adversaire qui se perd dans la cape aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki qui flotte autour de lui. Il finit par s'en défaire, la trouvant trop gênante pour un corps à corps avec cet adversaire mortellement efficace dans les affrontements rapprochés. La cape vole un moment dans les airs, alors que la deuxième silhouette se glisse sous elle avec la vitesse et la grâce d'un félin. L'instant d'après, elle est à nouveau contre Itachi, sa main frôlant sa nuque sans l'atteindre. D'une rapide esquive, le nuke-nin se retrouve à côté de son adversaire et attrape son poignet encore à portée. Sans être douloureuse, la prise est solide. Tous deux savent pertinemment que le « captif » pourrait facilement se libérer par une onde de chakra. Mais il ne le ferra pas. Neji Hyûga n'a pas envie de blesser son adversaire.

Et alors, pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, un autre son que celui de leur affrontement ou que celui de leur respiration trouble le silence de la nuit.

- Tu abandonnes ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure emporté par la brise légère qui soulève à peine leurs longues chevelures respectives. Il n'y a pas de réponse. Juste une lueur fugace de défi dans le regard nacré, suivi d'un balayage rapide qui force Itachi à relâché sa prise pour maintenir son équilibre. D'un bond, il prend un léger recul, puis fait face à nouveau au prodige des Hyûga. Ils restent ainsi immobiles un moment, en garde, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre. D'un seul regard ils comprennent. Cette attaque sera la dernière. D'un seul mouvement ils bondissent l'un sur l'autre. Les attaques sont lancées au même instant. Et le temps suspend son vol. Le silence reprend ses droits.

Au centre de la clairière, ils se tiennent, immobiles. La main de Neji, paume ouverte, s'est immobilisée à quelques millimètres de la poitrine d'Itachi, au niveau du cœur. Le poing d'Itachi, lui, s'est figé au niveau du cou de Neji, devant un point vital. Egalité. Un constat indéniable que chacun lit dans le regard de l'autre. Pendant un moment encore ils restent ainsi, immobiles telles deux statues superbes oubliées par leur créateur distrait.

Puis l'illusion se rompt et les statues retrouvent leur état d'êtres mouvants. Le poing d'Itachi se desserre et ses doigts viennent effleurer la nuque d'ivoire dénudée. Au même moment, la paume de Neji s'avance, pour se poser pour de bon sur le torse laissé sans protection, comme pour percevoir au creux de sa paume l'écho de ses battements de cœur.

Les doigts de l'aîné remonte le long du cou gracile, effleurent le contour du visage, avant de glisser vers la chevelure de jais où ils commencent à s'égarer.

Ceux du cadet glissent avec légèreté le long du torse, dessinant presque du bout des doigts chaque muscle perçu, descendant progressivement jusqu'au creux d'une hanche où ils s'attardent.

L'instant d'après, le centre de la clairière est désert. Un corps vient percuter sans trop de brutalité le tronc d'un arbre, rapidement rejoint par un deuxième qui se presse doucement mais sûrement contre lui. Une deuxième main vient rejoindre sa jumelle dans la chevelure d'ébène. Et une autre rejoint celle ancrée sur les hanches. Et terminant de reformer les paires, deux lèvres viennent chercher leurs jumelles d'en face. Elles s'effleurent, se caressent, se séparent légèrement pour mieux se retrouver, avec un peu plus d'ardeur.

Les caresses légères se font plus précises, plus pressantes aussi. Bien vite, les doigts glissent sur la peau, écartant les vêtements devenus importuns, et de plus en plus gênants. Les souffles s'accélèrent et de mélangent. Les lèvres se séparent pour goûter à d'autres saveurs, sur la peau de l'autre. Neji s'écarte légèrement de l'arbre pour laisser les mains de son compagnon le débarrasser de son haut. Ses doigts viennent s'ancrer dans la chevelure qu'il détache, pendant que les lèvres d'Itachi glissent sur son torse à présent dénudé.

Coups de langues et coups de dents, l'aîné semble se faire un devoir de laisser sa marque sur le torse pâle de sa proie, et ne semble satisfait que lorsque fleurissent les rougeurs et autres traces d'émotions et sensations du jeune Hyûga. Consciencieusement, il retrouve et explore les points qu'il sait sensibles chez son vis à vis, pour que la douce mélodie de ses soupirs et gémissements étouffés vienne résonner à ses oreilles. Tel un musicien virtuose jouant de son instrument, il caresse le corps de Neji pour en tirer les plus belles notes.

Le corps frissonnant sous les assauts de son délicieux bourreau, Neji retrouve avec délice le contact du corps de son amant contre le sien. Un contact qu'il ne peut savourer aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Mais il chasse ces pensées, ainsi que le sentiment de culpabilité qui les accompagne généralement. L'instant n'est pas à ça. Il est au plaisir des retrouvailles, dans tous les sens du terme. Et les lèvres qui s'égarent de plus en plus bas ne l'aident pas à rester rationnel. Plus tard, les pensées et sentiments confus. Bien plus tard…

Les doigts toujours enfouis dans les cheveux de son aîné, Neji force ce dernier à remonter. Leurs lèvres, leurs langues se retrouvent, tandis que les doigts de l'Hyûga quittent leur place attitrée afin de glisser le long du dos d'Itachi, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches, avant de remonter, entraînant dans leur sillage le haut-filet du nuke-nin. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent sitôt le vêtement disparu et abandonné sur le côté, leurs mains redeviennent baladeuses.

Et le désir devient roi. Désir de sentir l'autre contre soit. Désir de lui appartenir comme de le posséder. Désir de ne faire qu'un à nouveau, pour un temps bien trop bref, avant la prochaine et inévitable séparation. Face au désir impérieux, les derniers remparts de tissus cèdent et disparaissent à leur tour. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, ils se redécouvrent, comme si c'était la première fois. Itachi a t-il poussé Neji ou Neji a-t-il attiré Itachi ? Impossible à dire. Mais ils se retrouvent allongés dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre, l'un sur l'autre. Peau contre peau. Désir contre désir.

A nouveaux, les doigts du prodige des Hyûga reviennent se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant, tandis que ceux de ce dernier redescendent, caressant les hanches de son compagnon, puis l'arrondi délicieux d'une fesse. Plus. Il leur en faut plus. Les mains du génie Uchiwa continuent à descendre, venant caresser un espace intime qu'il sait n'appartenir qu'à lui. Car il le sait. Nul autre ne touche ni ne touchera jamais au corps splendide pressé contre le sien en dehors de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour consolider cette certitude. Il le lit dans le regard de son amant, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans l'abandon qu'il ne manifeste avec personne d'autre que lui.

Nouveau soupir délicieux à ses oreilles, qui l'encourage à continuer. Il aime les soupirs de son amant, mais préfère ses gémissements, à défaut des cris qu'il n'arrive à lui tirer que rarement. Pas par manque de plaisir. Mais parce que l'un comme l'autre, ils ne sont pas très « vocaux », même dans le plaisir. Alors ses gémissements lui suffisent, c'est déjà beaucoup. Alors ses caresses se font plus préciseS, plus poussées. Itachi ne peut plus attendre, et il sait qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Quelques instants encore, le temps de préparer leur union. Il veut l'entendre gémir de plaisir, pas de douleur. Puis finalement, enfin, il se glisse près de lui. En lui. Et le monde autour d'eux cesse d'exister. La respiration de Neji se coupe, ses yeux se ferment et ses doigts se crispent dans les cheveux de son amant. Il s'agrippe à la seule personne qui constitue son monde en cet instant.

Itachi se penche, vient chercher ses lèvres pour un baiser assez doux. La douceur, une chose que l'on pourrait croire impossible cher le nuke-nin. Mais pourtant elle existe. Presque exclusivement pour le jeune homme qu'il tient entre ses bras et qui constitue en cet instant son seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Le baiser est partagé, deux puits nacrés se rouvrent pour venir s'ancrer dans les deux rubis striés de noir qui ne regardent que lui.

Alors enfin, Itachi peut commencer à réellement l'aimer. La nuit commence à résonner de leurs voix étouffées et la lune, seul témoin de leur union, baigne leurs deux corps blancs étroitement enlacés de ses rayons diaphanes. Leur ballet charnel dure un instant, une éternité… Le temps n'a plus de sens pour eux. Les secondes sont des heures et les heures des secondes.

Et finalement, après un temps incertain, leurs corps se tendent à l'unisson, leurs voix se mêlent, et ils poussent ensembles les portes de la jouissance. Le corps d'Itachi s'affaisse sur celui de son amant, et ils restent ainsi, enlacés, le temps de reprendre pied et revenir à la réalité. Finalement, le nuke-nin s'écarte, brisant l'union de leurs corps pour glisser sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le ciel étoilé. Les respirations se calment, et la fièvre de leurs corps s'apaise également, peu à peu.

La brise légère se fait fraîche et fait naître des frissons. En quête de chaleur, les corps se retrouvent, lorsque Neji se glisse à nouveau vers son amant, pour se serrer doucement contre lui, la tête sur sa poitrine, à l'écoute des battements de cœur de son aîné qui s'apaisent. Ses doigts glissent sur son torse, presque distraitement, tandis que ceux d'Itachi reviennent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ils n'échangent pas un mot. Les mots sont inutiles, entre eux. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis combien de temps déjà leur « relation » si particulière dure t-elle ? Cela leur semble durer depuis toujours. Depuis ce soir, en réalité, sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement de Konoha. Depuis la première rencontre entre un jeune Itachi, âgé de 11 ans, et d'un enfant aux yeux nacré de 7 ans. Le Sharingan avait rencontré le Byakugan. Et chacun avait lu dans le regard de l'autre un écho de ses propres tourments intérieurs.

Itachi avait lu la colère et la détermination dans les yeux d'un enfant qui avait déjà perdu son innocence et ses illusions et qui s'entraînait seul la nuit, loin de tous. Neji avait lu la solitude, l'amertume et le désenchantement dans le regard de ce garçon solitaire, isolé des autres par son génie, et qui errait seul dans le village à la tombée de la nuit.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient plus quittés. D'un regard, Neji avait défié Itachi. C'était ainsi qu'avaient commencé leurs affrontements. Itachi ne faisait pas de cadeau à l'enfant qui ne lui en demandait pas. Bien sûr, Neji avait perdu. La prochaine fois il gagnerait, c'était ce que disaient ses yeux déterminés. Et prochaine fois il y avait eu. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, sur ce même terrain, plusieurs mois plus tard. Puis encore et encore, à travers les mois qui suivirent. Et puis il y avait eu le dernier. La veille du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Itachi avait 12 ans. Neji en avait 8.

Neji l'avait senti, que quelque chose était différent. Alors lorsque leur combat avait pris fin, sur une nouvelle victoire d'Itachi, un mot avait franchi les lèvres du plus jeune, brisant leur silence.

- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce changement, pourquoi cette douleur qu'il avait senti dans leurs échanges ? Itachi n'avait pas répondu immédiatement. Il s'était contenté d'esquisser un léger sourire, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. Un sourire triste et douloureux. Peut être légèrement reconnaissant aussi. Neji avait lu en lui et s'inquiétait, à sa manière. Le génie Uchiwa avait alors disparu, laissant au soin du vent de porter ses derniers mots.

- Je suis désolé.

Le lendemain, Itachi quittait le village et devenait un nuke-nin mondialement recherché. Chacun était retourné à sa solitude. Neji revenait au même terrain, tous les soirs, mais ses entraînements étaient désormais solitaires. Les années avaient passés. Chacun avait vécu sa vie, sans oublier ces nuits communes, mais préférant ne plus y penser. Plus jamais elles n'auraient de suite.

Et pourtant, un soir, leurs routes s'étaient croisées à nouveau. Neji avait 12 ans. Itachi 16. L'un accomplissait un de ses premières missions loin du village en compagnie de son équipe. L'autre cheminait vers le pays voisin, accompagné de son partenaire. Les groupes ne s'étaient pas croisés, mais eux l'avaient su. L'avaient senti. Et la nuit tombée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bois, seuls.

Sans un mot, les coups étaient partis et s'étaient enchaînés. Sans un mot. Une fois de plus, comme avant, leurs regards parlaient pour eux. La surprise de se retrouver. Le sentiment de trahison et d'abandon pour le plus jeune. La perte de tout espoir et les regrets dans celui du nuke-nin. Des regards qui ne pouvaient être destinés à personne d'autres qu'à l'autre. Ils s'étaient battus, longtemps. Neji avait fait des progrès, et était un genin prometteur. Et peu à peu, leurs mouvements s'étaient synchronisés. Ce n'était pas un combat à mort. C'était un affrontement, presque un entraînement, ou chacun retrouvait les sensations presque oubliées de leurs nuits communes passées.

Une fois de plus, Itachi avait gagné. Une fois de plus, Neji l'avait regardé partir sans un mot, après un dernier regard. Et ils avaient repris leur route, taisant au reste du monde ces retrouvailles inattendues. Mais qui n'allaient pas rester uniques. Itachi était revenu à Konoha, un an plus tard. Et alors qu'il devait fuir face à Jiraya, Neji était sur le chemin du retour, à la fin d'une mission. Leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Une nouvelle rencontre, un nouvel affrontement. Neji avait vu la fatigue et un léger affaiblissement dans les yeux d'Itachi. Itachi le changement et la paix retrouvée dans ceux de Neji. Il n'y avait pas eu de vainqueur, cette nuit là. Ils étaient restés sur un match nul qui n'avait satisfait aucun d'entre eux.

Et cela avait recommencé, encore et encore, à des rythmes plus chaotiques. Leurs rencontres se faisaient au hasard de leurs missions respectives. Parfois même, le hasard n'y était que pour peu de chose. Ils s'étaient affrontés dans une clairière, dans les forêts de Konoha. Et ils s'y étaient par la suite retrouvés, à plusieurs reprises. Neji progressait à chacune de leurs rencontres qui durait plus longtemps à chaque fois. Les mouvements de l'un s'adaptaient de mieux en mieux à ceux de l'autre, chacun commençait à lire dans les mouvements de l'autre sans avoir besoin de faire appel à un quelconque don héréditaire. L'harmonie naissait peu à peu entre eux.

Et puis une nuit tout avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Itachi avait mis fin à un nouvel affrontement en immobilisant Neji contre un arbre. Une fois de plus, leurs regards s'étaient affrontés, sans un mot. Mais cette fois, au lieu de relâcher sa prise et de partir, Itachi s'était rapproché. Et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, pour la première fois. C'était un geste qui n'avait nullement été prémédité. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été surpris. C'était presque naturel, comme une suite logique. Et cette nuit là, pour la première fois, ils s'étaient aimés. Ils avaient découverts ensembles le plaisir des sens, celui de se perdre dans le corps de l'autre, dans sa chaleur. Neji avait 15 ans. Itachi en avait 19.

Et les voilà à présent, deux ans après. Rien n'a changé, ou presque. Ils s'affrontent à chacune de leurs rencontres, fortuites ou provoquées. Et depuis leur première union charnelle, la fin est toujours la même, peut importe qui gagne. Ils n'ont jamais réellement parlé de ça. Peut être parce qu'ils n'en ressentent pas le besoin. Ils vivent à l'instant présent, profitant du contact de l'autre, sans songer au passé ou au futur. Le passé est terminé, et le futur incertain.

Presque inconsciemment, Neji se serre un peu plus contre Itachi et ce dernier lui rend son étreinte. Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé et aucun ne semble pressé de repartir. De retourner à leurs vie respectives si éloignées l'une de l'autre. L'un est toujours un nuke-nin recherché, contraint d'essayer de capturer le réceptacle du démon Kyuubi. L'autre est un jounin talentueux dévoué à son village et à ceux qui sont devenus ses amis. Deux vies opposées et qui pourtant se rejoignent à la faveur de la nuit, dans le silence et le langage des regards qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre.

Les minutes passent, les tendres caresses se font moins innocentes. La passion reprend ses droits. Cette fois, c'est Neji qui se glisse au dessus d'Itachi, qui le réchauffe de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Avant de finalement l'accueillir en lui et prendre le commandement de leur étreintes. Itachi se laisse faire de bon gré. C'est ainsi, entre eux. Chacun son tour, même si les « rôles » sont toujours les mêmes. Neji n'a jamais demandé à en changer, et il ne le demandera probablement jamais. Les choses sont telles qu'elle doivent l'être.

Ce n'est que peu avant le levé du soleil que la fièvre et le désir se calment pour de bon. Les 6 mois de séparation ont été en partie comblés. Et le moment de la séparation est arrivé. Déjà. Neji se serre quelques derniers instants contre Itachi et ce dernier caresse une dernière fois ses cheveux. Les premiers rayons de soleils apparaissent et la magie se brise. La nuit est terminée. Leur temps ensemble aussi. Alors, à regret mais sans un mot, ils se séparent. Ils se rhabillent, sans un regard, dans le silence de l'aube. Dans quelques minutes, ils se quitteront sans un mot, une fois de plus.

Mais pourtant cette fois, il ne le laissera pas partir ainsi…

_-_ Ne fais pas ça.

Itachi suspend ses mouvements, son manteau à la main. Son compagnon a rompu avec les habitudes. Il a rendu les choses plus difficiles. Car se séparer dans le silence est un peu plus simple. Un peu. Il n'a pas besoin de demander à Neji de préciser sa pensée. Il sait pertinemment de quoi il parle.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le choix.

_-_ On a toujours le choix.

Cela, Neji l'a appris, pour ne plus jamais l'oublier. Et il espère à présent en convaincre son amant. Car il ne souhaite pas qu'il fasse le mauvais choix. Il l'a compris seul. Si Itachi est là, ce n'est pas un hasard. Il a une mission dans les parages. Et inutile de demander laquelle.

_-_ Pas moi. Je ne l'ai plus depuis longtemps.

Leurs regards se rencontrent à nouveau. Celui de Neji se veut persuasif, sans être toutefois suppliant. Celui d'Itachi se veut neutre, sans grand succès. Car s'il peut tromper son entourage, et même son frère, il ne le peut face à celui qui est devenu naturellement son amant. Une part importante de sa vie, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Et la personne qui le connaît probablement mieux que quiconque.

Neji ouvre le bouche, prêt à protester. Mais les lèvres d'Itachi se referment sur le siennes, lui coupant toute possibilité. C'est ainsi. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'accepter. C'est ce qu'exprime ce tendre baiser, où chacun transmet ce qu'il ressent. Finalement, les lèvres s'écartent, les regards s'accrochent une dernière fois. Un rayon de soleil vient caresser leur peau. Neji ferme les yeux un instant, légèrement aveuglé. Il n'a pas besoin de les rouvrir pour savoir qu'il est à présent seul. Nul besoin non plus de chercher à percevoir une présence qu'il sait ne plus exister. Il le sait. Il connaît suffisamment Itachi pour savoir que ce dernier a préféré profiter de cet instant d'inattention pour partir. C'est plus difficile, lorsque leurs regards se croisent.

Neji récupère son bandeau frontal et le remet en place, en regardant le soleil se lever. Une nouvelle nuit blanche s'achève, mais il s'en moque. Sacrifier une nuit de sommeil pour être avec l'homme qu'il aime n'est pas un sacrifice. L'homme qu'il aime… Il ne le dira probablement jamais à voix haute. Mais ne peut plus le nier. Il sait appartenir corps et âme à cet homme dont la vie est sans cesse en sursis. Il a longtemps lutté contre cette idée, avant de l'accepter. Il ne le dira jamais, mais l'exprime dans ses gestes, dans la rencontre de leurs corps. Et il en va de même pour Itachi. Lui non plus ne dit et ne dira jamais rien. Mais Neji sait. Et rien ne peut ébranler cette certitude.

Et tandis qu'un nouveau jour se lève, il enferme ces sentiments dans une cage dorée, enfouie au fond de son esprit et de son cœur. Nul ne doit jamais en connaître l'existence. Et la clé, seul Itachi la possède. La cage se rouvrira à leur prochaine rencontre, une fois de plus. En attendant, Neji va retourner à sa vie de jounin de Konoha. Il va accomplir les missions qu'on lui confiera, avec ses équipiers. Il rencontrera ceux qui sont devenus ses amis, avec les années. Il conservera le masque du fier et droit Hyûga et fera honneur à son nom.

Et chaque soir, lorsqu'il ne sera pas pris par une mission ou une sortie imposée par Lee ou un autre membre de la « bande », son esprit repartira loin de Konoha. Il rejoindra un nuke-nin en fuite depuis près de 10 ans, en espérant malgré tout, même si cela constitue une trahison pour son village, que cela continuera. Et il attendra la prochaine nuit où leurs chemins se croiserons, en espérant que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois. Une fois de plus…

Fin ?

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qui sait, si ça marche, je pourrais peut être être motivée pour en refaire, il faut admettre que c'est moins contraignant qu'une fic longue ^^''.

Big kissus à tous ^___^


End file.
